Generally, pressurizing delivery of a low-temperature liquefied material for converting the low-temperature material into a liquid or a gas having higher pressure and temperature by pressurizing or heating the low-temperature liquefied material in order to supply the low-temperature liquefied material such as an LNG, an LPG, and the like to a high-pressure gas employment is demanded.
However, in the pressurizing delivery of the low-temperature liquefied material according to the related art, there are several problems.
First, in an apparatus 100 for pressurizing delivery of the low-temperature liquefied material shown in FIG. 1, a pressure of the liquefied material is increased by a pump 120 and a temperature thereof is increased by a vaporization heater 130, such that the liquefied material is supplied to a fuel consuming source 140.
In this case, in the apparatus 100 for pressurizing delivery of the low-temperature liquefied material, heat penetration may be generated at a pipe 150 between a low-temperature liquefied material tank 110 and the pump 120 due to the low-temperature liquefied material. Due to the heat penetration, a part of the low-temperature liquefied material is evaporated within the pipe 150, such that bubbles are generated in the liquefied material and mechanical damage to the pump 120 may be thus generated.
Second, the apparatus 100 for pressurizing delivery of the low-temperature liquefied material as shown in FIG. 2 is an example designed to improve the problem of FIG. 1.
The apparatus 100 for pressurizing delivery of the low-temperature liquefied material of FIG. 2 has an intermediate tank 160 further installed between the low-pressure liquefied material tank 110 and the pump 120 in order to remove the bubbles in the liquefied material which was the problem of FIG. 1. The apparatus 100 for pressurizing delivery of the low-temperature liquefied material may remove the most bubbles by the intermediate tank 160 to thereby reduce risk of the damage to the pump 120, but has a disadvantage that the intermediate tank 160 should be additionally installed.
Third, the apparatus 100 for pressurizing delivery of the low-temperature liquefied material as shown in FIG. 3 is an example designed to improve the problem of FIG. 2.
The apparatus 100 for pressurizing delivery of the low-temperature liquefied material of FIG. 3 heats the low-pressure liquefied material tank material 110 itself so that the intermediate tank 160 which was the problem due to the apparatus 100 for pressurizing delivery of the low-temperature liquefied material as shown in FIG. 2 needs not to be additionally installed.
The apparatus 100 for pressurizing delivery of the low-temperature liquefied material increases the pressure of the low-pressure liquefied material tank 110 itself using steam generated by heating the low-pressure liquefied material tank 110. This method has an advantage in that the intermediate tank 160 and the pump 120 need not to be installed as compared to the apparatus 100 for pressurizing delivery of the low-temperature liquefied material shown in FIG. 2, but has a disadvantage in that since the pressure in the large low-pressure liquefied material tank 110 is increased, cost for manufacturing the low-pressure liquefied material tank 110 is increased and the leakage risk is increased.
Therefore, a development of an apparatus for pressurizing delivery of a low-temperature liquefied material capable of solving the problems as described above and converting the low-temperature material into a liquid or a gas having higher pressure and temperature by pressurizing or heating the low-temperature liquefied material in order to supply the low-temperature liquefied material to a high-pressure gas employment is demanded.
In addition, the apparatus for pressurizing delivery of the low-temperature liquefied material as described above has problems in that a composition ratio of the gas supplied to the consuming source may be changed and the gas in the composition having a high boiling point may be accumulated in the apparatus for pressurizing delivery according to the repetition of a process delivering a high-pressure gas by the heating the consuming source.
Particularly, a methane gas having a relative low boiling point is easily supplied to the high-pressure gas consuming source, while butane having a relative high boiling point is hardly transported and remains.
In addition, the change in the composition ratio may change methane number of the high-pressure gas and cause a knocking phenomenon to the consuming source, thereby degrading durability of the high-pressure employment.
In the case of the heater according to the related art used for heating the liquefied material or adjusting the pressure of the liquefied material, quantity of heat used for heating is all absorbed into a heater container, as it is. The absorbed quantity of heat is discharged to a low-pressure low-temperature and liquefied material tank when a new liquefied material is supplied from the low-pressure and low-temperature liquefied material tank. However, since the change in the pressure of the low-pressure and low-temperature liquefied material tank in a fuel gas supplying system is very important for safety reasons, the introduction of the quantity of heat from the heater described above causes stability to degrade.
Therefore, a design of the heater having the quantity of heat smaller than that of the related art is demanded in order to enable the quantity of heat introduced to the low-pressure and low-temperature liquefied material tank to be reduced.